Magic
Magic is a mysterious and wonderful thing. Magic can serve many purposes, including but not limited to: healing, fortification, protecting, destruction, deception, and killing. Since before the time of the Exorcists, mortalkind discovered Magic. Some used it for good, while others used it for personal gain and destruction. Discovery At the dawn of time, and the birth of the first mortals, the Nephilim taught Magic to their progeny. Magic was to be used to help build their civilization, to bring about a new Paradise. However, humans were born with darkness in their souls, and their use of Magic corrupted those who were drawn to the evils in their hearts. It was not long after, when mortalkind’s use of Magic attracted the attentions of the Demons. From Hell, they watched as the mortals weaved spells and manipulated the Essence of the world. Through tempestuous whispers, the Demons manipulated the humans to tear open the veil dividing the two worlds. Hell spilled into the mortal realm, and all seemed lost as the Demons ravaged everything and everyone in their path. It was then, that the Exorcists arose. They came to answer the call for a savior, and fought back against the Demonic horde invading their homes. Repairing the veil was no easy task, and to say it was a complete success would be inaccurate. To this day, the Demons continue to spread their influence into the world of mortals. Magic has since become something of a controversial topic. While it has proven useful, some argue that the benefits are vastly outweighed by the risks. Then again, it is used by the Exorcists to maintain their fight against the Demons. In recent years, Magic has become forbidden to anyone outside the Exorcists. Anyone wishing to use Magic regularly must join their ranks, or risk being labeled a Witch and hunted down. Essence A powerful and unique form of ethereal energy, Essence is required to use Magic. Where Magic is the product, Essence is the fuel used to create it. All living things are created with Essence within them. However, few mortals are born with enough to use and create Magic. Essence exists much like a pool or reserve. Mages and Witches pull Essence from that pool to fuel their spells and casting. Once depleted, a Mage or Witch will be unable to preform any form of Magic. The speed at which Essence regenerates differs from person to person. This rate of regeneration can also be slowed or quickened through spells cast by oneself or another. To increase one’s own natural pool of Essence, takes years of study, practice and meditation. Or, one can agree to a Blood Pact, and share the Essence of a Demon. Some choose to use this power for good, growing up to become Exorcists. While those born with darkness in their hearts become Witches. Demons are also created with Essence within them. They can choose to share this Essence and their power with mortals, leading to the creation of a Blood Pact.Category:Glossary